


Tony's Totally Brilliant Plan to Land a Wizard

by RoseAmaranth



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Game Night, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shenanigans, Strip Poker, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Tony has thisfantasticidea. Seriously, it's the best idea in the history of ideas.*Rated T only because stripping is a large factor of the story. Nothing graphic is described in this story*





	Tony's Totally Brilliant Plan to Land a Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally inspired by an episode of FRIENDS, which is about where all my knowledge of strip poker comes from. So.....yeah. Also, I'm not sure if Tony is actually lactose intolerant (he just says he cut it out of his diet, which some people do for other reasons aside from intolerance), but I just went with it. Creative liberties and all that.
> 
> I'm excited for a couple of future projects I'm finishing up, mostly because at least one is rather emotional and I think you will love/hate me for it. But for now, enjoy this little fluff ball.

Tony had a brilliant idea. It was so good, so ingenious, it surpassed every other great idea there had ever been conceived. Even his own previous ideas. Well, okay, it wasn't that great. In fact, it wasn't even original, but it was still a damn great idea. He wasn't sure what brought it on, but he was unable to let the random thought go. Even through his meetings and typing up documents and meeting with lawyers, he still kept thinking of this fantastic idea. 

It was around the time everyone was going home that he was finally able to get Happy and Rhodey.

“So I just kept thinking on it, turning it over every which way and I'm definitely doing it.” Happy and Rhodes seemed far from impressed, but he didn't care. The brightest minds were often seen as lunatics before their ideas changed life as they knew it. And sure, his idea was nothing near that caliber, but it was still fantastic. They'd see.

“You honestly think having the Avengers, messy and reckless as you all are, in various states of undress while eating pizza that is covered in _hot_ melted cheese and _hot_ marinara sauce is a good idea, Tony? Have you lost it?” Happy nodded in agreement.

“I don't think that will go well, Tony. And I'm sure there will be alcohol involved too, which is all just a recipe for disaster.” Tony rolled his eyes. They were such downers. Rain clouds on his sunshine parade.

“I hear you guys, really, I do, but get this; I'm probably going to host it anyway. They'll love it!” Rhodey rolled his eyes.

“I don't think _Captain America_ of all people would be excited to play such an adolescent game. And eat pizza. I mean, he grew up in the forties. Do you think they did anything similar to this back then?” Tony shrugged, hardly worried about Steve. The man would come, if only for the ice cream that would be served as well. Besides, Steve liked anything that forged the team closer together. Team activities like the weekly hangouts and monthly luncheons were his addiction.

Tony never could understand that guy. He'd rather do _anything_ other than build trust and play dumb games to make the team stronger. Better. Maybe it was the military in him.

“Oh, he'll be fine, honeybear. Trust me. He lives for this stuff. He just won't know all the details at first.” Happy still shook his head, though he headed for the car so Tony could drive out to the compound to check in on some recruits. Rhodes sighed and crossed his arms.

“I'll come, but I'm _not_ playing. I'll be there solely to keep you out of trouble. Well, and to enjoy some pizza.” Tony beamed and threw up a fist. One that Rhodey did not meet. He shrugged again.

“Fine by me.” In a blink, Rhodes was smirking at him.

“So, since I'm sure _I'll_ be the one sending out the invites for you while you work, should I also invite a certain _Doctor Strange_?” Tony tensed, though he hoped it wasn't too obvious. Gathering himself, he met Rhodey's eyes, unflinching even as his best friend watched him with knowing eyes. He could think what he wanted, Tony didn't say a thing. There was no proof of _anything_.

“Everyone is invited. Doc included!” Rhodes snorted, turning away and mumbling under his breath. 

Three days later and Tony was setting up for the night with his team at the compound. True to his word, Rhodes had invited everyone part of the team, or in a couple cases, people who helped the Avengers but decided against joining the team. Those who replied back affirming they would be coming would be arriving in about an hour, the pizza in forty-five minutes. His freezer was stocked with as many ice cream flavors as he could jam in there (including a large amount of _Stark Raving Hazelnuts_ because duh), coolers around the room packed with ice and a variety of drinks, though none were alcoholic. He really didn't want a fog of booze over the memory.

The only problem was he couldn't find his deck of cards. Or his chips. Hell, he couldn't even find like, dice. Anything that they could use. A knock on the door startled him, FRIDAY announcing Peter and Rhodey's arrival. Great. 

“Hey, Tony!” He scurried into the living room, smiling when he saw Peter. The kid was holding a dish, while Rhodey offered a bottle of champagne.

“There won't be any alcohol tonight, Rhodes, but thank you. What's smells so...” Peter set the dish down and sighed.

“Aunt May insisted on me bringing something. She made it, though, so I'd just toss it ASAP.” Tony remembered her cooking well, mostly because his tongue had never been so assaulted by food in his life. And Tony was _not_ a good cook at all. 

“Well, tell her thank you and that we all loved it.” Peter chuckled.

“How long till the pizza gets here, Tones? I'm starving. Nearly enough to eat this.” He opened the foil wrap and scrunched up his nose, glancing over at Peter and furrowed brows.

“What the hell _is_ this?” Peter shrugged.

“Aunt May likes to think of herself as a master chef. She kind of throws things in a dish and bakes it. I have no clue what it is.” Rhodey shoved it away and opened a cooler, shaking off a bottle of lemonade before finding the bottle opener and popping it open. 

“Not even hard lemonade.” He sighed, drinking it all in three swallows. Tony raised his brows.

“Dehydrated there, Rhodes?” He remembered then that he still needed to find a way to play his game. “ _Shit_.”

It took time, but he was finally able to find a somewhat suitable replacement. Well, it was actually terrible, but he ran out of ideas and this was the best he could do on short notice. The pizza arrived right on time, Tony directing the delivery guys to lay them on a table he had set up along the windows facing the front lawn. There was a large sitting room in the compound for nights like this, couches and chairs and a television large enough for everyone to see when it was movie night. 

For this night, however, the couches were moved to the edges of the room (still available in case a _lot_ of people showed up), comfortable folding chairs around a table in their place. The television was on, but only to play some music once people started arriving. He wondered who would be first. Well, first after Spider-Man and The Iron Patriot (War Machine was _so_ much better). 

His answer came in the form of a circle of orange light in front of him, a sizzle and whoosh before the wizard stepped into the room, glancing around before meeting Tony's eyes. He nodded his greeting and shut the portal. Little bubbles fizzled in his chest as he approached, intending to take Stephen's coat or cape or whatever for him. Apparently unaccustomed to people doing that, he sent his jacket to wherever with a flick of his wrist. Much to Tony's surprise, Strange was dressed in actual normal clothes. Jeans and everything!

“I didn't know you even owned t-shirts, Stranger Things.” The sorcerer chuckled.

“Well, usually I'm working, but since it's a night off, I figured I could lose the robes. I even left the cloak behind with Wong.” Tony nodded, noticing the protective red cape was nowhere to be seen. Probably for the best.

“I'm surprised you didn't drag Wong or Christine along. It's going to be the first time you're really going to see the whole team.” Stephen headed over to the table of pizza boxes, reading the labels before deciding on plain cheese. Tony tagged along behind him.

“Well, Wong has to watch the Sanctum. Just in case. And I was not about to invite Christine to Strip Poker with the Avengers. I nearly decided against it myself, but this is the perfect opportunity to scope everyone out. Observe and learn.” Tony crossed his arms and leaned against the table, tilting his head to meet Strange's eye. The sorcerer wizard examined the pizza for a moment before carefully biting into it.

“Did Rhodey really tell everyone what I was planning? You just can't trust anyone these days. Well, don't worry, Doc. Strip Poker is off the table now.” Strange's eyebrow rose as he chewed slowly. “I don't have any cards. Or chips.”

“Bummer.” Tony bit on his cheek to keep from smiling. 

“Yeah, well, don't get too choked up there. I found a replacement, but it's not as fun.” Stephen nodded, finishing off the slice and glancing at the box with a contemplative look on his face.

“Is there still stripping involved?” Tony smiled.

“Well, of course. If Rhodey promised, I have to deliver. Besides, it'll be fun.” Stephen shook his head.

“Hot food and under-dressed people? Definitely a poor mix, Stark. Is there going to be alcohol as well?” Tony shook his head. Stephen seemed confused by that, but he only nodded as he picked up another slice.

“My parties aren't really allowed to serve alcohol anymore after the whole fiasco with Rhodey and my suits. Kind of put people in danger and destroyed my Malibu house. So, my normal kind of party.” Stephen hummed, chewing as Tony spoke. It was nice to have someone listen and not offer some way to correct or change him. Stephen just listened to him. It was nice.

“Tony, I hate to interrupt but more people arrived and are looking for the party host.” Rhodey glanced meaningfully at Stephen, who was looking towards the door with sharp eyes. Tony motioned for Rhodes to not say a word, not that he thought his best friend would, but it was still making him nervous having Rhodey and Stephen near each other. 

“Right. I'll show them to the kitchen and the food. Feel free to get some pizza, Rhodes. Hey, where's Pete?” Stephen pointed towards the stairs, Peter sitting on a step and waving at anyone who called out to him. It warmed Tony's heart that not only was Peter so excited to be on the team, everyone on the team really seemed to like him. In fact, most had taken to hanging out with the kid any chance they could. Peter especially liked hanging out with Steve, the pair going to museums all the time.

He noticed Peter also really liked going to the Sanctum to visit Stephen, which he was pleased to see. Peter was important in his life now, and he was hoping to have the same with the wizard doctor. 

“Tony! Where's the alcohol!?” He turned away from the kid on the stairs and focused on what he did best- host a great party!

“So, when are we playing this game of yours, Stark? I've been itching to show off my poker skills.” Sam cracked his knuckles and slapped one of the cockiest grins across his face Tony had ever seen; and he's seen his reflection!

“Actually, Sam, there's been a change of plans. I am making the announcement soon.” The Falcon kicked the rug and loosened his tie.

“So, you're saying I stayed up all night watching videos on how to be the best poker player for nothing?” Tony laughed and pat his shoulder.

“Don't worry; this game isn't nearly as hard as poker. Attention! Attention!” He made his way to the stairs, a microphone already set up for him to speak. The roaring conversation drifted into an attentive silence. He offered his best smile and gestured to everyone.

“Thank you to those who came out tonight. It's been one hell of a party so far, but the best is yet to come. As my friend Rhodey here probably told you, Strip Poker was originally scheduled for tonight's activity, instead of the usual movie night we do. While that is of course still available to those of us not comfortable with such shenanigans, I've had to make a slight adjustment.” He paused to test the feeling of the room. Most people seemed interested in what he had to say.

“We've got two options: Strip Scrabble or Monopoly.” The interested faces scrunched up in confusion. He only had board games at his disposal. 

“ _Scrabble?_ “ That was Steve Rogers, who was holding a plate with pizza and an ice tea. Rhodey was next to him, laughing and shaking his head.

“We could just watch a movie instead...” To Tony's surprise, Stephen spoke up.

“I haven't played Monopoly in quite a long time. Since I was a kid.” A few heads slowly nodded.

“Great! Those who want to play Monopoly can go to the kitchen. Rhodey, can you help me move the table and chairs? Everyone else can watch a movie. Pete, that's your job.” Rhodey joined him and together they headed over to the table set up for poker, on to watch as it vanished. Then the chairs with it. Stephen was in the kitchen when they poked their heads in, setting up the board and counting the money. 

“You better get use to that, Stank. You are the one wanting to date a wizard.” A couple friends - Natasha, Sam, and Thor – joined them and sat around the table. Stephen nodded to each person and counted out the money for each of them. 

“Right. Yeah. Did I mention magic is kind of hot?” Rhodes glared at him and left the room, probably to go make sure a fight over the movie didn't break out. FRIDAY announced a few late guests were arriving, and in came Peter Quill and his band of fighters. The alien chick bounded over to the pizza while Stonehenge stomped after her, though Quill and Nebula paused in the kitchen to say hello.

“Hey, where're the cards? The poker chips? Daddy came to play an adult game!” Tony stood to greet them and gestured to the table set for Monopoly. 

“I didn't have any cards or dice, so I had to settle with Monopoly. I think we have the maximum amount of players, but you can definitely play next round.” Nebula waved them off and headed towards the pizza, while Quill snorted and shrugged.

“As long as we're still getting naked.” Someone coughed behind him.

“Oh, the stripping is still happening. Just different rules.” Quill pumped his fist and plopped into a seat, examining each player with narrowed eyes.

“Wait, there's only one chick playing? That's no fun.” He yelped afterwards, meaning Nat probably kicked him under the table. Tony snickered.

“This chick could kick everyone's ass so I'd watch it, space boy.” Quill shrugged and smiled lazily at her.

“I'd gladly take that ass whopping! Let's go! Get the game on!” They quickly found out Quill _could_ play, so money was dealt to him. Stephen decided to play banker, and it was also decided that every person who passed go could pick someone to strip. Tony drummed on the table in anticipation, though he was a little disappointed Stephen wasn't in this round. Maybe next time. 

“Okay, who's first?”

The game was becoming stressful. Apparently, a genius businessman, a Russian spy, a former king of Asgard (who quickly picked up on the rules and was murdering everyone), a space man with too much time on his hands, and a former board game champion (he swore that was fake, but he couldn't prove it) all playing a game with a very basic concept was the wrong idea. They were all sufficiently undressed and glaring at each other. Tony swore Natasha was cheating somehow, and Sam accused Thor numerous times of picking on him because he was not an official Avenger. Quill was counting his money and watching Tony suspiciously.

All in all, it was kind of fun.

Tony, dressed only in a single sock and his boxers, was close to passing go again. Thor was missing a shirt, jacket, and a shoe; Natasha both of her shoes, her shirt, and a sock; Sam everything but his boxers; Quill remained the winner as he was only missing a shirt and a shoe. When Tony rolled the dice and ended up shelling out a couple thousand to Nat for her hotels and houses, he threw a pizza crust at her head.

“You're totally losing your pants, Romanov. This is just cruel of you.” She snickered.

“I'm going to cross go far before you, Stark. And I know just who to go after.” Through the whole game, Stephen remained quiet, only speaking when he needed to give someone money or remind them of a mortgage they took out to get more money. He simply watched the interactions with sharp blue-gray eyes, smirking when someone said a particularly witty comment. 

“You both are going down because I'm passing 'Go' next. Watch.” Somehow, Quill did indeed roll enough to collect $200, meaning he could pick on someone in the circle. He shifted his gaze slowly around the table, finally pointing at Thor. 

“I am going to remain the most dressed person at this table, so drop something good, Sparkles.” Thor stood and indeed dropped his pants, balling them up and nailing Quill in the head with incredible precision and power. Quill yelped in surprise and flew back onto the floor. Tony snorted and motioned for Sam to go next.

The game ended with Quill the clear winner and poor Sam the one to be nude first. They cleared the board and Stephen graciously passed banker on to Natasha. They decided to take a break to dress and eat a little ice cream, so Nat was able to slip by him and smirk.

“What?” 

“This game is about to get very interesting.” Tony snorted.

“Aren't you dating Banner?” 

“What does that have to do with this?” Five guys, most at least semi-fit, battling to remain as dressed as possible over a game of Monopoly. Tony could admit they were all decently good-looking (some more than others...).

“Wait, you think I find it interesting for myself? That's funny. I wouldn't care if all five of you were running around totally naked for the rest of the night; I couldn't be less interested in any of you. I know too much about people here. Besides, Banner could take any of you.” Tony handed out a few pints of _Stark Raving Hazelnuts_ , Stephen and Quill passing for a regular chocolate, and turned back to Natasha with a spoon of the treat.

“So, wait, why is it about to get interesting? I thought last round was truly telling of the levels of trust on this team. Something we should definitely report to Captain Loyalty.” Now she rolled her eyes and jerked towards Thor and Stephen, who were deep in conversation. Probably speaking about New Asgard or Loki.

“Because the whole motivation behind this stupid game is finally playing? Because I can't wait to watch you stumble over yourself trying not to get distracted? You think you're so good at hiding it, but I've definitely noticed. So, it's going to be interesting.” Heat prickled under his cheeks at her words, which he hid behind a large bite of ice cream. Pain nearly instantly took over his head. 

“Are you okay, Tony?” He blinked open his eyes to find Stephen and Thor watching him, both with obvious concern. He rubbed his forehead and nodded.

“Yeah. Brain Freeze.”

The next game was indeed more interesting, but only because somehow Stephen was wiping the floor with them. Even Tony, who was a billionaire and therefore really good with money, was struggling to keep all his streets and houses as he paid more money to Stephen. Worst of all, Stephen was still nearly fully dressed, only missing a shoe and his watch (which was totally cheating, but the banker got to rule and she agreed with the removal), while everyone else was close to being in just their boxers. It was humiliating.

“Okay, Strange; I _know_ you have to be cheating somehow. I mean, what happened to _I haven't played since I was a kid?_ ” The wizard rolled the dice and paid the money due Sam. 

“I may have undersold my understanding of the game just a tad. My family loved playing Monopoly all the time, and I became rather good at it. Extremely good after some time. Did I mention I'm fantastic at poker too?” Tony glared, making it his mission to get the doctor down to their level of undress. Apparently, everyone decided the same thing, the smug wizard quickly losing another shoe, a sock, and his shirt. Finally. 

“Are you all happy now?” He asked as he tossed the shirt over to the rest of his clothes, Tony nearly choking on his tongue at the sight. Nat didn't help by wolf-whistling and casting Tony a swift wink. Stephen waved off the whistles from the rest of the table (which Tony did not join in on) and rolled. And of course, he passed go once again. Thor and Sam were the most dressed of the four, still wearing a shoe and sock along with their boxers, but Quill and Tony were nearly naked. Meaning, they were close to finishing the game. 

“Who's going to be mister unlucky, doc? I vote Stark, since he put us through this.” Tony flicked a red house piece at Nat's head, definitely not allowing a blush to creep on his face. He had no issue with his body or being naked around friends, but this was Stephen. Man of his dreams, magic-wielding, gorgeous-beyond-comprehension Stephen. 

“I want to make this a little more interesting than that. Thor.” The Asgardian laughed and removed his shoe. Tony studied the wizard, who then met Tony's eyes and winked.

The next to pass go was Sam, who decided since Stephen was kind enough to pass over him on his turn, he was going to target Thor as well. Quill sighed in relief. Thor tossed his sock at Sam, who then tossed an empty soda can at the God of Thunder, who of course caught it easily.

Next was Tony. He didn't want to be predictable and go after Stephen, but Natasha was right; he was kind of the motivation behind the whole thing. So, after pretending he wasn't going to pick the wizard, he smiled innocently and pointed to Stephen. He stood and did a turn for them before surprising everyone and removing his pants. Tony was at death's door. 

“Wow! I don't think anyone has gone for the pants before the sock. This is unprecedented.” Stephen shrugged and tossed his jeans towards his pile. Tony tried not to creepily stare, he did, but he was only a man. A weak man with a whole lot of wizard before him.

Quill ended up losing, everyone drumming the table as he wiggled out of his underwear and held them up so everyone could see he did it. Sam and Thor both decided they wanted to go see the movie, so the game broke up. Tony pulled on his shirt and nearly jumped out of his skin when Stephen passed by close enough to brush against him. Maybe this wasn't as good an idea as he thought. At least, not for his peace of mind. 

“Get everything you asked for?” He and Nat were back in the kitchen, the rest of the team watching a movie about space (as if there wasn't enough of that in Tony's nightmares), sharing a tub of chocolate vanilla swirl. 

“For this occasion? Yes.” Nat shook her head and flicked ice cream at him. His stomach was going to hate him later for all the dairy he was consuming. Pizza _and_ ice cream??

“You didn't seem disappointed, that's for sure. I'm pretty sure your face matched the pizza sauce there for a second. I thought you might pass out.” Her smile turned into a razor-sharp smirk. “I don't blame you. Who knew under those robes he was hiding all _that!?_ ” Tony flicked ice cream back, harder than he meant to. 

“You're terrible.” She glanced at the door and finished her scoop of ice cream.

“Not wrong though. Good luck, Stark.” She greeted Stephen before stepping out into the area the movie was playing in, leaving them alone. Stephen glanced at the ice cream and arched his brow.

“Didn't you say you're lactose intolerant?” Right. Stephen was a doctor. The amount of dairy in Tony's body was dangerous for him, but he didn't really care. He was having fun with his friends.

“I may have also mentioned that I threw that out the window for Ben and Jerry's.” Stephen rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter, a spoon appearing in thin air and digging into the tub Tony was still picking at. Magically, Stephen ate a few bites of the dessert before speaking.

“That was fun. You have a very solid team here, Tony.” Tony kicked his legs in the air and nodded along. He wanted to say something clever, maybe a touch flirty, but he was struggling to come up with something with Stephen so close. So soft and friendly, nearly opposite of the Stephen he met nearly a year ago.

“Thanks, Steph.” Stephen grunted at the nickname and once again ice cream hit Tony in the face.

“Hardly a challenge for such a group of people, but I certainly enjoyed the easy winnings. Too bad money wasn't involved instead of clothing. I could treat Wong to some of his favorite takeout.” Tony snorted and tossed his spoon into the sink, his stomach finally fighting back and alerting him that he would be in the danger zone. Stephen set down his spoon and studied his face.

“You're looking a little green. Are you okay?” He tried to nod, but then his stomach rumbled loud enough Stephen could hear it. How humiliating. The wizard waved his fingers and then held out his hand, a small pill in the center of his palm.

“Here. This may help you a little.” Tony hadn't taken anything for his intolerance since he was younger, especially once he decided to cut it out of his diet. And normally, he didn't consume enough to upset his digestive system like he had that night. He took the pill gratefully and kept his gaze lowered.

“Thanks. You know, this isn't quite how I expected this night to go. Me having to take medicine in the kitchen with a wizard doctor.” Stephen chuckled and the ice cream on the counter vanished.

“Life has a way of giving you what you need in the place of what you want.” Meeting sparkling blue eyes and a soft smile, well, Tony had to agree. Yeah, Strip Monopoly was cool, but this right here had his heart swelling and heat spreading from his cheeks down to his chest. 

This was better than he could have hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
